iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Vardis Belmore
Biography Vardis Belmore was birthed on the High Road during a wind storm like no other. His mother gave her life to bring him into the world, and he would never forget that. Though he was born with a rather weakly disposition, after almost a year under the Maester's care, Vardis was able to fully recover. He suffered through terrible sicknesses and bouts of extreme uncertainty, but to his fathers delight, his heir survived and was as healthy as an auroch. This experience would strengthen his resolve, and allow him to survive in conditions others could not. As he grew, his father noted a unique characteristic about him; Vardis had a defined set of abs for such a young age. The Gods smiled upon Vardis and gifted him with an unsual strength, giving him the ability to lift objects others could not with ease. Be it a stone or a person, Vardis could lift it. Unlike other children, Vardis was not sent off to ward in another Lords keep. His father cared for him too much and would refuse any offer of wardship. Instead, Vardis was taught in the yards and lands of Strongsong. Thanks in part to his strenght and wont to learn, he became rather fond of a two-handed maul. Upon reaching his twelth nameday, his father gifted him a great maul, the size of a grown child. Only recently did Vardis truly become an expert at survival. A moon before the Great Council was to take place, Vardis and his father departed on a hunting trip to catch some game for their trip south. Upon reaching the peak of one of the nearby mountains, an avalanche claimed the life of his father and the remaining hunting party, leaving him beaten and bruised to find his way home. Having to live off the land sounds simple, but when you are leagues up on a mountain, there is hardly any food other than the occasional mountain goat or rabbit. This experience would truly make him an expert survivalist. This is where we find Vardis now; returning home to Strongsong after his fateful trip that took the lives of his father and various other members of his household. Recent Activity ~~ Timeline * 366 AC: Vardis born on the High Road after his parents return from a trip in the Riverlands. * 378 AC: Received his maul as a gift from his father. * 384 AC: Married Myranda Hunter. * 386 AC: First child, Rhea Belmore born, named after Vardis' mother. * 388 AC: Second child, Byren Belmore born, Vardis' first son. * 390 AC: Vardis accompanies his father and other Valemen into the Riverlands to assist them in the Third Targaryen Rebellion. * 398 AC: Before the Great Council, he and his father, along with other members of the Strongsong household, departed on a hunting trip into the moutains west of Strongsong. An avalanche took the lives of all except Vardis, forcing him to live off the lands on his long trek back to Strongsong. Family * Lord Mathos Belmore, d. 398 * Lady Rhea Belmore nee Pryor, d. 366 ** Lord Vardis Belmore, b. 366 ** Lady Myranda Belmore nee Hunter, b. 365 *** Rhea Belmore, b. 386 *** Byren Belmore, b. 388 Household * Maester Gerold ** Gift: Ambidextrous * Ser Marq Pryor, Master at Arms of Strongsong ** Gift: Leadership * Benjen Breakstone, Scion of House Breakstone and Vardis' best friend ** Gift: Strong Category:Belmore Category:Valeman Category:The Vale